Mike Lucas
Mike Lucas, also known for his fake identity Ben Lucas, or simply Mike, is the sole main antagonist of the 2014 thriller movie Before I Go To Sleep. He is a serial rapist and criminal who was imposing Ben Lucas (the real husband of Christine Lucas) and he beat Christine up, lying to her that she had suffered from a car crash after she lost her memories and thus he attempted to rebuild her life in any means necessary so he could rape her again. He is portrayed by the legendary actor Collin Firth. History He is a serial rapist, imposter and a ruthless criminal who beats up woman, rapes them and eventually also kills them. In the past, Mike beat Christine up and lied to her about her past after she woke up and lost her memories. She kept a camera which Doctor Nasch gave her and told her to hide from Ben, knowing that he is really a serial rapist. Mike is eventually seen living a happy life with Christine, and eventually he finds the camera and blames her for having an affair with Nasch, thus hinting her about her past. He then goes to visit Nasch and tells him to stay away from Christine, as he is about to victimize her. Mike then tells Christine that he is tired of pretending to be Ben, and reveals his true name, Mike. Mike tries to convince her that Ben used her and broke up with her, but by that time, she already knew the truth. Mike revealed that he beat her up in the past and that he is even willing to kill her if she doesn't listen. Mike then tries to kill Christine, but she crawls towards a vacuum cleaner and throws it onto his head, thus knocking Mike out. The serial rapist is then arrested for his crimes and is sent to jail for the rest of his life. Personality He is ruthless, emotionless, ultimately sadistic, lustful and megalomaniacal although he did manage to impress Christine and pretend to be the loving "Ben". He is in reality a man of pure darkness, who enjoys hurting, raping and killing others, and he will rebuild Christine's life at all costs. He has no feelings for others, and hardly even for himself, besides lust and bitterness. He is also shown to be manipulative during the times where he lores his victims. Trivia * He is credited as Ben Lucas in some of the media, despite his name being Mike. Category:Total Darkness Category:Rapists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psycopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Torturers Category:Traitors Category:Cheater Category:Tricksters Category:Assasins Category:Golddigers Category:Propagandists Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Vandals Category:Fighter Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bullies Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseless Category:Greedy Villains Category:Juvenile Deliquents Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Nihilists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killjoy Category:Kidnappers Category:Saboteurs Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Imposters Category:Imprisoned Category:Dictators